gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Velociraptors (Dino Crisis)
Velociraptor is the most basic enemy in the games that feature them, serving primarily as the "grunts". In all Dino Crisis games that they are featured in, the Velociraptors have various colors that are all slightly different from each other, though the differences between each color varies depending on which game you are playing. Varieties Normal Raptor: They have a yellow skin with black spots and are the most basic type of raptors (DC1 and DC2).3 Swamp Green Raptors: They have a light swamp-green color and black spots. In the first game, they are common and slightly stronger than the normal raptors. In the second game, they are the rarest type and have the same strength than the normal raptors (DC1 and DC2). Green Raptors: They have a green skin with orange stripes. In the second game they are stronger than the normal raptors and swamp-green raptors, but they are weaker than brown and blue raptors. In Dino Stalker they act as the most common and weak type of raptor (DC2 and DS). Brown Raptors: Totally brown skin. They are stronger and more resistant to gunfire than the green raptors (DC2 and DS). Blue Raptors: They possess blue skin with a red spot from the nose to the shoulder and grey arms and legs. They are the strongest raptors in the series. In the first game, they're stronger than Therizinosaurus, being the second strongest enemy in the game. In the second game, they're strong like Allosaurus and only appear if you made a kill-combo of 20 and go to the next Velociraptor / Oviraptor infested area (DC1 and DC2). Dino Crisis They were the most common prehistoric animals in the Ibis Island facility. They were incorporated into the game in a much more suspenseful and often terrifying way than they were in the sequels. They commonly stalked the corridors and rooms of the facility, occasionally ambushing Regina through windows or gates. Regina is alerted to their presence often by snarling and the clicking of their claws against the ground before she even sees them. Light firearms are the best way to deal with these dinosaurs, as it's a good idea to save the more powerful gear for later enemies. They come in a number of colors, with some having a greater resistance to firearms, and cause more damage when they attack Regina. In the middle of the game they come in pairs which is more dangerous. Their basic attacks is their bite. If Regina tries to run away from them, they will try to jump on her and nail her to the ground. Sometimes they grasp Regina by her arm and shake her violently from side to side. They may do an upwards headbutt instead of biting sometimes while chasing Regina. They have a stronger version, known as blue raptor variant. Dino Crisis 2 These are the most common dinosaurs that you will meet in Dino Crisis 2. They will quickly jump at you with long sharp claws, pin you down and rip you to pieces with their sharp teeth. They can also whip you with their long tails. Using the Firewall is a good idea to defend yourself. Later in the game, the Velociraptors come in different variants and are harder to kill if you are using light bullet firing weapons i.e. the handgun, sub machine gun etc. However, firewall and Heavy Machine Gun are very effective against them. They have a tendency to come at you in groups of two or three, so the use of secondary weapons such as the firewall becomes a necessity if you don't want to take large amounts of damage. The variants of Velociraptors come from their scale color: from brown, swamp-green, red and blue. Running from them is not recommended because they are fast and will catch you easily. The blue raptor is capable of killing Regina in one or two hits. Dino Crisis 2: Extra Crisis In Extra Crisis mode, you can play as the Velociraptors. They are very fast and does average damage. Player 2 gets to play as a blue raptor in Dino Duel mode if they select it, but it will have the same health and damage as player 1. Dino Stalker The Velociraptors are once again present in the sequel of Dino Crisis 2. The raptors have tendency to jump out from unexpected places and come in groups. They can be disposed off by using light firearms so you'll be able to keep your stronger weapons for later use. Their stronger version in this game is the Utahraptor, that is bigger and darker in color. Trinity has the ability to summon Velociraptors and Utahraptors. Fanon Info The Goji Island Timeline * Dino Crisis Velociraptors lives on Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Video game monsters Category:Villains Category:Monsters living on Dinosaur Island